The Requested Files
by katdvs
Summary: A collection of one-shots that have been requested on tumblr. RUCAS
1. Calming

**rileyfriarminkus** **said:**

Can you do a one shot of riley getting into a fight and lucas calms her down?

Riley slammed her locker door shut harder than she ever had before.

"Whoa, you okay?" Lucas looked over in time to see a look he'd never before seen on Riley's face she was pissed off.

"I'm fine." Riley's words were tight through her clenched teeth.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder, "Riles, you're obviously not okay, talk to me."

Riley hated to admit it but the moment he touched her she started to relax, "I just got into a fight with Maya."

"Really?" Lucas was shocked, trying to think of what he could have said or done to cause another fight, only because the only times he knew of the girls fighting he'd been in the middle of it one way or another, "Why?"

Riley led him to her favorite spot in the hallway, a little alcove, "I was hanging out with my Uncle Josh, it was supposed to just be like him and me, cause it never is."

"And Maya showed up?" Lucas could see the frustration in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I mean is it so awful to want to hang out with my cool Uncle without my friend around drooling over him?"

"No, it's not." Lucas could only imagine the frustration that was building in Riley, it seemed like the only person Maya left her alone with was Auggie. "He's your Uncle, if you want to hang out with him, you should be able to."

Riley sighed, not thinking she leaned into Lucas for a hug, "And I asked Maya to please just not show up the next time she knows I'm hanging out with him, but she doesn't get it."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on hers, "Sometimes you need to set new boundaries, and if she can't respect them, you have to ask her why."

Riley took an unsteady breath, "I feel like I share everything and everyone with her, well except Auggie and Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Lucas tried to remember who that could be but he was drawing a blank.

She looked up at Lucas, her eyes glossy with the promise of tears, "Uncle Eric's best friend, Uncle Shawn's brother, he' working for Uncle Eric now, I email him sometimes for advice, stuff I can't talk to my parents about, because guess what I share them with her as well."

"Hey, Riles, it's okay" He held her tightly against him, "You don't share me with her."

"Lucas, she still likes you."

"That might be, but I don't like her, not like that." He confessed, watching the way Riley's body seemed to relax at his confession.

Riley couldn't think of what to say, what she should say.

"I might be her friend, but you Riley are my priority out of the two of you. You don't have to worry about sharing me. So that gives you Auggie, Jack, and me." He gave her a smile, hoping this was working.

"Thanks Lucas, I know you mean that." She kissed his cheek, "We should get to class."

"Are you sure you feel better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better actually. You really calmed me down."

"Anytime, you know you do that for me, right?"

"I do?"

"Yeah" He brushed a lock behind her ear, "you are my calming influence I'd be lost without you."

"Ditto" She took his hand in hers as she led him out of the alcove and towards their next class, feeling a hundred times better.


	2. Hand Slap Game

"Riley, why do you always play that stupid game with Lucas?" Maya slams her locker shut having witnessed the pair slap each other's hands for the fifth time today.

Riley blushes as she digs through her locker, "I don't know, it's fun and silly."

"I know why." Farkle pops up.

"Why?" Maya asks before she can stop herself.

"Contact, physical contact with Lucas, same reason he plays it physical contact with Riley."

"Farkle" Riley looks to her friend, "You're wrong."

"Sure I am, sure."

After school Lucas and Riley sat on the bench near their lockers.

Her hands hovered over his; she couldn't help but think of what Farkle had said earlier just as she moved her hands to keep from getting slapped.

Somehow Riley lost her balance and found herself wrapped in Lucas' arms. "Sorry." She looked up into his eyes, feeling her heart pounding.

"Don't be." his breath hitched as he breathed in her Jasmine scent.

"Lucas . . . "

"Riley . . ."

Lucas' lips fell on hers for the briefest moment, and then again with more passion, deeper meaning as her arms wrapped around his neck easily.


	3. Night Before Thanksgiving

ANON Requested Lucas Jealous when a couple of a guy's hit on Riley.

Lucas couldn't believe how even more beautiful Riley had gotten these last few years of college. He hated that they'd drifted apart while he stayed in New York for school and she'd gone off to Colorado. No one ever thought Riley would be the one to leave, but she was.

Her style was different, a bit more laidback, her hair still long but straighter now, as though she gave up her curling iron. Not that Lucas was complaining she looked amazing, with a healthy glow of the sun, a bright smile as the two of them, along with Maya, Farkle, and Zay enjoyed drinks at their favorite bar.

It was the night before Thanksgiving; Riley had just gotten into town a few hours ago. It was possibly the last night like this for them to all be together, next year they would all have jobs or grad school that could take them anywhere, and might not give them the chance to come back to the city.

"Dude, stop staring at her." Maya rolled her eyes as she sipped her beer.

"I'm not staring." Lucas looked down at his glass, realizing he'd finished his vodka soda, "I'll be back."

"Dude, this isn't a good look." Maya watched as he went to the bar, his eyes on Riley the entire time as she spoke to two other men at the bar. They both looked kind of familiar but Maya couldn't place them, maybe they'd been in one of her classes of hundreds of people freshmen year.

Farkle sat next to Maya and kissed her cheek, "What's going on?"

"I think Lucas doesn't like Riley talking to those other guys." Maya spoke softly.

Zay sat on her other side kissing her other cheek, "Well, he hasn't dated since they broke up. I don't think he's over her."

"Which one of you is going to calm him down?"

The boys looked to each other, "Only one person can calm him down" Farkle reminded her.

"Riley." Zay finished as he brought his martini to his lips, "Wait is that Corn Chip Dave and Cheese Soufflé?"

"Oh shit." A smile grew over Maya's face, "Oh this is going to be good."

"Maya, this is going to be bad." Farkle reminded her as he looked over to Lucas who was slowly sipping his new vodka soda, his eyes drilling into the back of Charlie's head.

#

"So Riley, we're heading to a party over at Darby's later. You should totally come with us." Charlie was leaning a bit too close for her own comfort.

"Sorry Charlie, I have plans with my friends."

"Friar?"

"Yes, Lucas is included." Riley looked over towards the table and saw that Lucas was gone, she caught Zay pointing behind her and that was when she saw him, he was like a bull about to be released to buck off the rider. She'd seen that look before, on a New Year's Eve so many years ago. She hadn't understood it then, but she did now.

"Why don't you bring them?" Dave smiled he was hoping to finally connect with Maya he had a crush on her since the sixth grade, something about the fiery blonde just made him want to get to know her better.

Charlie glared at Dave, "I don't think they'd want to come."

"Why not" Riley looked at him with her head tilted to the side, "I mean we were all friends with Darby back in the day. What are you afraid of Charlie?"

"Nothing, not afraid of anything" He could feel Lucas' glare on him, he could see it in the mirror.

Not half a moment later did Charlie and Dave both jump as Lucas slapped a hand down on each of their shoulders, "Hey guys, mind if I steal Riley for a minute."

"No..not…not at all." Dave stammered as he looked to Charlie to agree.

"She's all yours Friar." Charlie spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'll see you around boys, goodnight." Riley grabbed her Jack and Coke and followed Lucas. "You okay?"

He took a deep breath, "No."

"What's wrong, besides Charlie hitting on me?"

Lucas didn't say anything as his eyes locked with hers. Now he felt better, and he felt even more so when she touched his shoulder.

"So" Riley started as her eyes drifted from his to his lips and back again, "So um, after I graduate, I've decided what I'm going to be doing."

"You have?" Lucas wasn't prepared for this, not right now, not when he was trying to remind himself that beating up Charlie Gardner once and for all would only feel good for a minute, while looking into Riley's eyes would feel even better for as long as he could hold her gaze.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked away, "Um yeah, so I'll have my business degree, and you know Shawn and Katy want to move back upstate. Well, I talked to my Mom, and I'm going to take over running the bakery, so starting in June I'll be back in New York full time."

He didn't think, he just reacted, kissing her hard, pulling her close, thankful that she wasn't pulling away, that she was kissing him back as her arms draped around his shoulders, her fingers teasing the nape of his neck.

Their foreheads pressed together as they broke the kiss, "That was not the reaction I was expecting, but I liked it."

"Sorry, I just, I'm really happy you're going to be here Riley. I've missed you." He let his fingers glide down her hair.

"I've missed you to." She smiled, "You do know I would never go out with Charlie again, right? And Dave has had a crush on Maya for years but he's also kind of terrified of her."

"Yeah well, it's been a while, and I get jealous when other guys have your attention."

"Good to know, but the only guy who I want to have my attention is you." She kissed him slowly for a moment, "You're coming over for dessert tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, that's been the tradition since freshmen year of high school hasn't it?" He wasn't sure what exactly was happening at this moment but he was more than willing to go along for the ride.

She let her fingers tease the beard he was attempting to grow, "Good, maybe after pie while my father is sleeping on the couch and yipping with Shawn we can have a chat."

"That would work, or I could tell you I'll be in New York next year, and every year after that, especially if it'll allow me to be with you."

"Lucas…"

"Riley, I love you, I always have. We can start talking about what both of us being in New York could mean tomorrow and tonight we could just be."

"I like that idea, I like that a lot."

#

"Damnit" Maya pulled out two five dollar bills and handed one to each of the boys.

The boys smiled as they slid the newly won cash into their pockets.

"Hey Maya" Dave came up to the table; he tried to stand tall as he looked at the blonde that had haunted his dreams for far too long.

"What up Dave?" Maya smiled at him, not sure what was going on.

He was visibly nervous; Farkle and Zay exchanged a glance and quickly left Maya alone.

"Um, Maya, Charlie and I are going to this party thing at Darby's, and it's totally cool if you don't want to go, I mean I think she'll have food maybe corn chips, damn it Dave, anyways I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go, with me."

Maya was shocked, "Oh, um, well I'm kind of hanging with my friends tonight, but um Dave, maybe you and I could do something on Friday? Maybe grab lunch?"

He smiled, "That would be great."

Maya grabbed a cocktail napkin and wrote down her phone number, "Give me a call Friday morning, we'll set something up."

Dave looked like he'd just won the jackpot, "I will for sure call you, have a good night Maya."

When he was gone Zay slid into one side of the booth while Farkle slid into the other. "Maya's got a boyfriend."

"I do not."

"She will after their lunch date."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Will you two just stop, will they stop?" She looked over to see Riley and Lucas still kissing, and giggling with each other.

Farkle sighed, "Well, do we hose them down or let them keep going for a while?"

"I say let them keep going for a while, we'll have to throw him in a cold shower later anyways, might as well let him enjoy himself for a while."

"Yeah good point" Farkle got up, "Who needs another round?"

"We do!" Maya and Zay both shook their empty glasses as they watched Farkle go to the bar past Riley and Lucas.


	4. Pretty in Pink

Anon Requested: Riley breaks up with someone and while comforting her Lucas kisses her

Lucas watched her through the window; he could see her puffy read eyes, the pile of tissues, the discarded junk food wrappers on her bed.

It had killed him when she started dating Christian Holmes, a junior, a star of the drama department and the only straight male according to the gossip, so of course he got all the drama girls.

Lucas hadn't been sure how Christian had swooped in and swept Riley off her feet, maybe it had just been easier for her to date anyone but Lucas.

He was going to try and set his feelings aside, he was here to make sure she was okay. He finally tapped on the glass before pushing the window open and letting himself in. "Riley, how you doing?"

She looked to him sniffling before looking back at the movie on her laptop.

Lucas tried to figure out what movie it was, but he honestly couldn't tell, it wasn't recent, maybe old like from the 1990s. He sat on the bed next to her, "What is this?"

"It's _Pretty in Pink_ , do you not know your classics?" She sighed as she watched Molly Ringwald rush out of the prom.

"I've never seen it before." He felt her move her body closer to his, his heart was pounding, a thunderous roar, did she hear it could she ignore it and not question what caused it?

Riley sighed, "It is a true classic. The good thing about it is it made me realize Christian had weak lips."

"Weak lips?" Lucas stomach turned at the thought of Christian and Riley kissing, he'd tried to pretend it never happened, he'd been lucky and never witnessed it in their three month relationship.

"Shh" Riley waved her hand towards him as Andrew McCarthy and Molly Ringwald were outside, the romantic climax of the whole movie.

Lucas watched her as she watched the end of the movie, it gave him hope that she still believed in real love. _God Friar, focus on her not what you want_. He chastised himself.

Riley hit the pause button as the credits began to role, "So what brings you by?" she didn't think as she snuggled close to him, breathing in his woodsy scent, lost in how comforting it was compared to the almost feminine scent Christian had.

"Well" He started as he closed his eyes to focus on his words and not on Riley being so close to him, "I heard about you and what's his face."

Riley giggled, "You know his name Lucas."

"Whatever, anyways I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that everything was okay with you, that he didn't shatter your heart or anything." His fingers started playing with the ends of her hair sticking out of her messy bun.

Riley found herself the most relaxed she could possibly be in his arms, her eyes on the paused screen in front of her, "I think I shattered is heart."

"Wait, what?" Lucas felt his body tense and freeze, "Wait, Riley what happened?"

She sat up, studying her nails. He was going to find out eventually, the drama girls were the biggest gossips in school and he knew Christian would tell one of them and then everyone would know. "Well, um, it's been what about three months, and he wanted to move to the next level, and I told him I wasn't ready for that, with him."

Lucas was trying to keep calm, but he knew if he found out Christian had forced Riley to do anything he probably wouldn't be stoppable. "Riley, did he force anything?"

"Just a conversation." Riley automatically took Lucas' hand, "I had to stop lying to myself, I didn't really have feelings for Christian, it was nice to be distracted, to be wanted by one guy and not have to share the attention."

He watched her eyes drift to the window. He understood, he hated it he didn't know what to say, "I never wanted to split my attention." He finally spat out.

"I know." She looked up, noticing how his green eyes grew darker, from their usual peridot tone to an emerald. "That was all my fault."

"No it wasn't" Lucas took her hands bringing them to his chest, "You need to stop putting all the blame for that on yourself. You never would've done it if Maya hadn't had her own part in it, and me to. I never meant to flirt with her, and if that's how you saw it I am so sorry Riley. I wish I could go back and keep it from happening, I wish I could've stopped this whole mess before it became so bad."

Riley gave him a soft smile, "Something good came out of the mess."

"It did?" He had no idea what should could mean, as far as he knew nothing good had come out of the entire non-triangle mess.

She nodded, "It forced me to realize just how strong my feelings, how real they are, for you."

His heart was sure to leap out of his chest and knock him unconscious. "Wait, so why did you and Christian break up?"

Her thumb ran over his knuckles as she looked down at their hands for a moment before back up to his eyes, "I told him I was in love with someone else."

"Oh" was all Lucas could say as he watched the way her brown eyes looked up, down, up again.

She cracked a smile, "You Lucas, I'm in love with you."

He kissed her, he didn't think, he just acted their hands were still together as his lips melted onto hers.

Riley pulled away, "You've got really strong lips."

"I do?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I felt that kiss all over."

"Riley" He brought their hands to his lips, kissing her fingers, "I love you, I am very much in love with you and I have been for a very long time and I hope to God I am for even longer."

She rested her forehead against his, "I like that idea a lot."

He smiled, "So, why were you crying when I came in?"

" _Pretty in Pink_ always makes me cry." She explained as she pulled away, "sometimes a girl just needs a good cry, so she puts on a movie that makes it happen."

Lucas nodded, "So maybe we could put together a list of movies we could watch, for date nights?"

"Lucas Friar, are you asking me out?"

"I'm asking you to be my official girlfriend Riley."

She answered with a kiss, her arms wrapping around him.

"I hope to God that's a yes." Lucas held her close when they broke apart to catch their breath.

"It is it's a yes."

He felt his heart flutter this was the last thing he'd expected when he'd shown up, "I should go before your Dad comes in, I'll call you when I get home."

"I'd like that." She watched as he moved towards the window, "Hey Lucas."

"Yeah?" He asked sticking his head back into her room.

"Walk me to school in the morning?"

"Anything for you Princess."

She blew him a kiss before he disappeared into the night. For the first time in months, Riley felt everything she thought she should feel.


	5. What Ava Sees

Requested by Sand1128

What Ava Sees

It was a normal school day afternoon. Ava and her husband Auggie were in his apartment playing in the living room when his older sister Riley and her friend Maya came in. Ava wasn't really sure why the two girls were friends, they didn't seem to like each other very much, and it didn't seem like they ever actually spoke, if anything they were about as tense as her parents—just no fighting.

The more Ava saw of them the less she saw of that hunky blond guy who seemed to be over the moon for her future sister-in-law. She also noticed her husband's distaste for the blonde growing to the point where he openly rolled his eyes whenever she entered the room with Riley.

It wasn't until the average afternoon when Auggie and Ava were in the living room bay window reading a story book together when the girls came in actually yelling at each other.

"You let him smell your hair!" Maya yelled at her.

"So what I can't control what he smells." Riley ran her fingers through her hair an smile on her face.

Auggie and Ava slowly looked to each other, afraid to move, it was about to go nuclear. Ava knew the signs, but there was nowhere for her and Auggie to go.

Maya got close to Riley, that was a mistake Ava was sure of it. "Oh you mean you didn't go up to him maybe trip and fall into his arms."

"Nope" Riley looked down at her shorter _friend_ "maybe he smelled it when he walked up behind me this morning at my locker, or maybe when he sat next to me in the library, or maybe when he was next to me in the lunch line, or maybe it was when we were sitting next to each other on the subway this morning."

Auggie was already rolling his eyes as his mother came out.

"This isn't fair Riley!" Maya collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll.

Ava stared was this chick for real?

Topanga rushed to Maya, "Honey are you okay?"

"I'm so confused." She started to cry.

Riley stormed out of the room, not wanting to witness once again Maya get comforted by her mother.

Auggie was already following Riley, so Ava hopped down from the bay window seat and went over to where Topanga was hugging Maya.

She tapped her future mother-in-law on the shoulder, "Topie, you know Riley is your daughter and needs to be comforted right? Not this chick."

Ava then walked away to find Auggie, her work here was done, at least she hoped it was.


	6. We Don't Talk Anymore

_This was requested by at least 10 different people. I know this one took a while, I tried a few other ideas for this and they just didn't feel right to me. I hope you enjoy this one!-Kat_

 _Song Used: We Don't Talk Anymore-Charlie Puth_

 **We Don't Talk Anymore**

 _We don't talk anymore  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do  
_ _We don't love anymore  
_ _What was all of it for?  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do..._

"Riley" Lucas rubbed his sleep filled eyes as he leaned against the door of his apartment taking in what he was seeing, his ex-girlfriend dripping wet, covered in glitter, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go, can I come in?" She's hugging herself as she studies him in the Cornell t-shirt, his navy blue sweatpants; she can see him trying to come up with a reason to say no.

"Yeah, come on in." He opens the door wider getting out of the way, watching as she cautiously walks in, once the door is closed he turns on the light, yup she's covered in glitter. "Of all the places you could go to in New York City at, two in the morning you pick my apartment."

She tried to stand up straight, "Yeah, because you're the only one I trust."

Lucas locked the front door as soon as she said that, "What's going on Riley, we haven't talked in three years, and then you show up at my apartment soaking wet, covered in glitter, what happened to you?"

"Maya dragged me to this ridiculous performance art thing and well this is the result."

"Are you hurt?"

How did she answer that? She'd been hurt for years, this numbness inside of her of that grew and spread each day. "Not physically, no."

"Go take a hot shower in the bathroom, first door on the left. I'll bring in something for you to wear."

She started towards the hall and turned to him, giving him a smile, "Thank you Lucas."

He sighed as he watched her, why the hell was she here?

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking  
_ _You've been looking for  
_ _I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
_ _Cause even after all this time I still wonder  
_ _Why I can't move on  
_ _Just the way you did so easily_

Riley took a deep breath as she entered his bathroom, she studied it, noticing he only had one toothbrush on the countertop, nothing in the bathroom screamed a woman lived with him or visited often. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified.

She turned the shower on, trying to find a decent temperature as she stripped her wet clothes off, laying them on the radiator in the corner. Just after she stepped in the shower she heard a knock on the door. "Come in"

Lucas felt his heartbeat skip, he was sure of it when he saw her silhouette against the shower curtain. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? "I brought you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, they'll be big but they'll be warm. I'm just going to toss your stuff in my washer."

She stuck her head out from behind the curtain, "You have one in your apartment?"

"Yeah, I got lucky that way." He knew he should leave, the blood flow of his body was enough to tell him that, but his feet wouldn't move, "Ri, why didn't you just go home?"

She picked up his shampoo, "Mind if I use some?" She popped her head out from behind the curtain.

"Whatever you need, but why aren't you answering any of my questions."

She squirted some shampoo into her hands and lathered up her hair, "Because I still share an apartment with Paul, and it's been awkward since he and I broke up three months ago."

His heart fluttered just a little bit learning she was single again, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Riley smiled as she ran her hair under the showerhead to rinse the shampoo away, "No you're not you hated Paul."

"Of course I did." Lucas muttered as he watched her pick up the conditioner bottle. "I'll leave you be."

"Don't leave."

 _Don't wanna know  
_ _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
_ _If he's holding onto you so tight  
_ _The way I did before  
_ _I overdosed  
_ _Should've known your love was a game  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

"Riley" He breathed, biting his lip.

"Join me Lucas." She almost couldn't believe she'd suggested it, she'd thought it, she'd dreamed about it for years.

"I can't." But dear God he wanted to, more than he was willing to admit he just wanted to pull his clothes off and join her, push her up against the wall and remind her how good they were together.

"You want to, what are you afraid of?" She knew exactly what he was afraid of.

It was too late at night to be dealing with this his mind was still foggy with sleep and he knew she was right, "Riley why did you come to me tonight?"

She turned the water off, bracing herself for this moment as she threw the shower curtain aside and looked at him, "Because every night since I last saw you, all I've done is think about coming to you. Telling you I never should've walked away from you, I never should've _run_ away from you."

His mind and body flowed with conflicting urges as he picked up a towel, wrapping it around her body, his fingers grazing her skin. He tried to look everywhere but at her, but the moment his eyes locked on her chocolate eyes he was sucked in again, he could see so much in her eyes and it was taking everything inside of him not to give into the physical urges his body was craving.

 _That we don't talk anymore  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do  
_ _We don't love anymore  
_ _What was all of it for?  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do_

"Why did you run from me?" His hands slipped to hold her arms, searching her eyes for something, anything that could bring him peace.

"Why have I always run from you?"

Lucas closed his eyes, pulling her against his body, his head resting on her wet hair. "Riley, Riley, Riley."

She started crying the moment his arms held her against him, three long years of pretending that she didn't love him, of trying to move on, of trying not to think about him, of not listening to every instinct in her to go to him.

"What changed tonight?" He finally asked, knowing his shirt was soaked from her tears and wet hair.

She pulled back to look up into his eyes, those damn green eyes that always forced her to be honest, "I looked around as the water and glitter covered Maya and Josh, Farkle and Sarah, Zay and Darby and I realized the only person I wanted to be covered in glitter with is you."

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
_ _Who knows how to love you like me  
_ _There must be a good reason that you're gone  
_ _Every now and then I think you  
_ _Might want me to come show up at your door  
_ _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

"What did you come here for?" He knew though, he knew exactly why she was here.

"Because we don't talk anymore and you're the only one I want to talk to." Her fingers clung to his damp shirt, "You're the only one I want to fight with, you're the only one I want to have hold me while I cry, I want to hold you when you cry and Lucas I know you cry. You are the only man I want to kiss, you're the only one I want to make love with, you are the only man I have even been able to picture having children with. You're the only one I want to touch, to feel, to listen to you breathe, even when I'm being too much and you just want to throw me over your shoulder and toss me on the bed because it's the only way you know how to get my focus back."

"I want to believe you I wish I could believe you." He detached her hands from shirt as he stepped back, "You left me Riley, we were about to move in together and you left me. You started dating someone else and moved in with him."

"Paul is gay. Nothing ever happened with him." She grabbed Lucas' hands, "We barely kissed, his hands never touched me they never felt me like this."

She placed his hands on her breasts, just above the edge of the towel before she pulled it away, "You are the only man who's touched me you're the only one to know my body this way."

 _Don't wanna know  
_ _If you're looking into her eyes  
_ _If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before  
_ _I overdosed  
_ _Should've known your love was a game  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

"You play dirty Matthews." His hands moved over her body, down to her hips.

"I play to win Friar." She draped her arms on his shoulders, her fingers teasing the hair at the back of his head.

"Get dressed I'll meet you in the living room." It took every bit of strength he could muster to walk away from her as he moved towards the door, all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and throw her on his bed, make love to her until the sun rose.

Riley stared at the door after he closed it this was actually harder than she realized it was going to be. She picked the towel up from the floor drying her hair as best she could before she pulled on the sweats and the t-shirt. It was then she saw what shirt he'd brought her, the CU t-shirt she gave her freshmen year of college.

She went out into the living room, bracing herself, unsure of what she was about to encounter.

 _That we don't talk anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do  
_ _We don't love anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _What was all of it for?  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do  
_ _Like we used to do_

Lucas carried the coffee mugs to the couch, placing them on the trunk he used as a coffee table. He looked up just as Riley came out from the bathroom, his breath catching in his chest as he saw her. Damn her why did she have to be so beautiful when she was soaking wet, fresh from the shower in his clothes. "Come sit with me."

Riley nodded, trying to focus, trying not to cry fearing the rejection that was sure to come. She'd blown it. She'd waited too long to stop being scared, this was probably going to be the last time she ever saw Lucas Friar. In the morning as soon as her clothes were clean and dry he'd send her away.

"It would be easy Riley, far too easy to give into you physically." He confessed before looking to her, "Oh so damn easy, but you're right Riley we don't talk anymore. We haven't talked in years. So, that's what we're going to do tonight. We're going to talk."

She blinked several time as she sat down, pulling one of her legs under her, "You want to talk?"

"I want to know what's gone on with you the last three years I want to know everything you can think to tell me. I made coffee so we can stay up as long as we need to." He handed her one, "Three sugars and some cream."

She smiled as she brought the mug close to her, "You remembered?"

"I remember everything Riley."

 _Don't wanna know  
_ _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
_ _If he's giving it to you just right  
_ _The way I did before  
_ _I overdosed  
_ _Should've known your love was a game  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

"That was when I fell into the wedding cake." She covered her face with her hands as she laughed and shook her head, "The look that Ava gave me, oh my God, I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

Lucas couldn't help but smile as he listened to her. "I've missed this." His confession escaped before he realized he'd even spoken the words.

"I've missed this to Lucas, I'm sorry I ran away from you, from us, I don't know why I get so afraid you'll leave me, so I do the only thing I can to prevent it, I leave you." She laid her hands over his.

"I had no intention of leaving you it destroyed me when you left." He looked away, "Riley, you are the only woman I have ever loved, you might be the only one I'll ever love, God I hope you are, but I can't do this again. I can't get my heart ripped out again."

She moved her hands to his face, her fingers combing into his hair, "Tell me what to do, tell me what I need to do Lucas, talk to me."

Lucas closed his eyes as he covered her hands with his, "Riley," he tried to find the words before he opened his eyes finding her brown ones pleading with him. "Marry me, be my wife, be the mother of my children."

"Are you serious, because if you're serious my answer is yes" Please God don't let him take it back.

 _That we don't talk anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _We don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do  
_ _We don't love anymore  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _What was all of it for?  
_ _(We don't we don't)  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore  
_ _Like we used to do_

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious." He smiled, "So you'll marry me?"

"Yes" She nodded, "I want nothing more than to be your wife, to be your partner in life, to have your children, it's all I ever wanted Lucas."

There was no holding back now, his lips crashed down on hers. Three years of longing, of need, of desire, of late night fantasies, everything flowed from him and her as they clung to each other. Fingers tangled in hair, exploring skin under t-shirts, everything they'd tried to bury inside of themselves, tried to deny set them on fire.

"Lucas" Riley breathed in a moment when his lips weren't on hers, "I love you, I have always loved you, I'm always going to love you."

He smiled as he looked up at her, the light of sunrise coming through the living room window, "I love you to, I always have I always will, just please Riley never run from us again."

"Just don't let go, don't stop talking, we'll be okay." She rested her forehead against his, feeling tears burning her eyes.

"I'm not letting go, I'm not going to stop talking I can't live in the darkness of not having you again." He let his thumb wipe the tears that escaped her eyes.

 _Don't wanna know  
_ _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)  
_ _If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)  
_ _The way I did before  
_ _(We don't talk anymore)  
_ _I overdosed  
_ _Should've known your love was a game (Oh)  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

 _That we don't talk anymore_


	7. A Walk to Remember

_Anon Requested: A meaningful walk—Rucas._

 **A Walk to Remember**

Lucas was taking a sip of his beer as he looked around the gallery, he was sick of coming to these things, but he couldn't find a way to tell Maya. No she'd grown dependent on him showing up, pretending he liked the work of whatever new artist she discovered, when really he would much rather look at a purple cat painted with happy fingers.

Damn her, why did she always find her way into his mind?

She was thousands of miles away that had always been the biggest surprise to them all. She was the one who left for college and never came back.

Part of Lucas was sure he would recognize her the moment his eyes drifted near her if he was ever blessed with the chance to see her again, but another part of him was terrified she could be standing right next to him and he wouldn't realize it was her.

A chill washed over him, he spun around he wasn't sure why as his eyes fell on the door as it opened. His pulse quickened, his palms grew sweaty, his feet started to itch as his breath caught in his chest as she stepped into the gallery.

He recognized her, even though yes she looked so very different. Her hair was in a short chin length bob, much like her Halloween costume from eighth grade, she wore jeans that were tucked into her cowboy boots yes she was wearing cowboy boots. She had a tight black t-shirt on, with a loose cardigan hanging over it.

Bracing himself he kept waiting for a guy to come in behind her, to take her hand, kiss her cheek do something, anything that would let the world know she was taken.

No other man came.

Lucas wanted to move towards her, but his feet seemed glued to the floor. He could only stare, waiting for her glance to fall on him. Maybe then he could move.

"She's single." Maya crossed her arms over her chest as she moved towards Lucas, she knew exactly where his gaze was, "She's moving back to town, last time I checked you were single."

He rolled his eyes but still couldn't take them off of her, "Why aren't you bothering your husband, I'm sure Charlie would love the attention right now."

Maya smirked, "She looks good, but you know that already since you can't seem to take your eyes off of her. Good luck Doc."

* * *

She was sure her whole body was shaking moments before she entered the gallery. When she slipped through the door, she felt the tingling sensation throughout her entire body, one she hadn't felt in God how many years. When was the last time she'd been in New York? No she hadn't felt it at Christmas no she hadn't felt it since—Lucas. She could see him out of the corner of her eye it was his gaze on her. Is this what it had always felt like? Thirteen years and she hadn't felt it, and right now she realized how much she missed it.

"Someone is staring at you." Zay came up and hugged here, "He's single."

Riley playfully slapped him away, "Oh Zay, it's good to see you."

"So I hear you're back."

"Kind of yeah" She blushed, looking towards the bar, "I got offered a great job here I'm staying with my parents until next week. I found a great apartment actually a few blocks from them it's right over a pediatrician's office."

Zay smiled, "Oh yeah, the one with the purple cat on the door?"

"Yeah, it kind of drew me towards the building. It's silly I know." She waved it off like it was nothing, biting her lip, "Think I should go say hi?"

"I think you'd be an idiot for not going to say hi." Zay was about to push her towards Lucas, "Wait Sugar, are you wearing red cowboy boots?"

Riley smiled, "Yeah, I'm pulling them off, don't you think?"

"Only you Sugar, only you" Zay shook his head as he walked away.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll catch you later Zay." Riley moved towards the bar, getting a beer before she looked around, still feeling his eyes on her. It was now or never; turn around and for the first time in thirteen years see those green eyes boring into her.

She counted to ten first before she finally turned, her breath catching in her throat, her fingers shaking as she held the beer bottle tightly in her hands. A part of her wanted to race across the gallery, to run to him and feel his arms wrap around her, his lips crash down on hers, his fingers tangle in her new short hair.

Riley took everything about him in that she could from the distance, his soft smile, the slightly nervous wave he gave her with his own beer bottle. He had on jeans, nice dress shoes, a purple button down, a nice blazer over it. His hair still short and he had a beard, clean and well maintained though.

Waving back with her own beer she nervously took a few steps towards him, seeing him walk towards her as well.

Each moment her heartbeat grew louder in her ears, her throat was dry and she found herself taking a sip of her beer before she found herself close enough to launch herself into his arms. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled, "You look the same and different."

Lucas smiled, "So do you."

"Do you need air, I could use some air."

"There is a little patio this way" he guides her to the set of French doors to a patio in the back that's lit with white fairy lights, "Best place to get air, something about these gallery shows, always stuffy, I think it's the New York Elite trying to act like they care about the art, when it's really all about being there for the latest up and coming artist, just so they can say they were."

Riley couldn't help but smile, "It's like that at all galleries, even in a small town. Trust me; I went to enough of these things in Durango to know."

"So Durango, that's where you live now" He was amazed he was even getting words out as he looked at her, thirteen years, how had he survived all the time, he hadn't felt this alive until now.

"No" She took a sip of her beer as she looked out at the garden next to the patio, "I um, I live with my parents, in my old room."

"So you're back?" he bit his lip trying to keep from smiling the biggest, most hopeful smile possible.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I got a great job here in the city. I actually found an apartment this afternoon, move in next week."

"Well if you need help, let me know." He couldn't take his eyes off of her, "I'm still strong as a horse."

She blushed, she didn't know why, "You want to go for a walk? I only came by to shut Maya up. She wouldn't stop texting me until I agreed, and to be honest it's still really weird to me that she and Charlie got married."

Lucas took her beer bottle from her, "I'd love a walk, and confession, we all think it's weird she married Charlie to."

* * *

Zay shook his head, "I told you as soon as they could they were going to ditch this place."

Maya shrugged, "Think they're going back to his apartment for a little sexual reunion, or just going to sit in a coffee shop all night talking?"

"They're going for a walk." Farkle chimed in from behind them, "They'll talk they'll avoid certain topics, like how many people besides each other they've slept with by the way, three for each of them."

"How do you know that?" Maya glared at Farkle, "I don't even know that about Riley."

"For Riley, she dated six guys since Lucas, she's not one to jump into bed, and three of those guys lasted less than two months. The others were all about a year or so." Farkle shrugged, "As for Lucas, I know he slept with Claudia freshmen year trying to get Riley out of his head, didn't work, then he dated Lillian for a year and a half, and then there was Sofia a few years ago. So that makes three."

Zay smirked, "I hate it when he makes sense, damn genius."

Maya drummed her fingers on her arm as she watched Riley and Lucas moving towards the exit, "Okay boys, what are we betting?"

"They'll be back together by breakfast." Zay insisted.

"Engaged by breakfast" Farkle insisted.

"I'm with Zay, they'll be back together, but not engaged they'll play chicken with each other on the forever topic first." Maya saw the blush form on her oldest friend's cheeks, "They'll be married by Thanksgiving, but they won't tell us. They'll sneak off to Las Vegas one weekend when we're all distracted."

* * *

 **10:24pm**

"So for some reason all the girls in my hall, we were just like obsessed with this show." Riley giggled at the memory as they walked down the street, "And my friend Amber had a date that was supposed to pick her up after the show was on. We're all in my room, and all the guys in the hall, well like our group of friends anyways were all hanging out, outside my room. They all knew you didn't interrupt us during the show. Well Amber's date come in, and there is like five minutes left in the episode and it's like mid-season finale or something. We're on the edge of our seats, waiting to see what the cliffhanger is going to be, and he starts knocking on the door."

Riley stopped to turn to Lucas as she walked backwards, "and we're ignoring it, and turning the TV volume up. We can hear the guys outside the door and they were all, 'Dude you are so not getting anything tonight', and we get the cliffhanger, we're watching our favorite character flat lining, screaming no and Amber throws open the door and goes, 'You're early, I told you not until after eight, we almost missed the cliffhanger, date cancelled' then slammed it in his face."

 **11:15pm**

"So here I am in this elevator, this woman is in labor, and next thing I know I'm helping her deliver, and I have this baby in my hands. That's when I realized that medicine really is my calling." Lucas explained as they sat on a park bench, "So thankfully it was freshmen year, so I could easily switch majors, and when I did my internship I realized pediatrics is where I wanted to be."

Riley rested her head on her hand as she looked at him, "I bet you're an awesome doctor, all the kids probably love you and I'm sure some of the moms, maybe a few of the dads are crushing on you."

He laughed, "I don't know about that Riles."

"So what hospital are you at?"

"Actually, I have a private practice I got lucky and was able to rent space for my practice in the same building I live in."

"That's wonderful."

 **12:01am**

"So he tries to slip his hand under my swimsuit, so I pushed him off the bridge and I yell out, 'Next time I'll break your arm' he landed in the water, he was fine but he learned his lesson." She smiled, "Is _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_ still your favorite movie?"

"Yeah it is, why?"

"The bridge I pushed this guy off of, that's the one that Paul Newman and Robert Redford jumped off of in the movie."

He cocked his head and looked at her curiously, "No way."

"Yes way, they filmed a lot of the movie in the area."

"I wish I had known, it would've been the perfect excuse to visit Durango."

Riley looked away feeling her heart skip a beat "You could've always come to visit me."

"Could I have?" His tone was serious, as his fingers traced over the top of her hand.

She just nodded, feeling her heart pick up speed, "Yeah, I wished you had."

"Why haven't we talked or seen each other for thirteen years?" He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"Maybe because we both knew that the moment we locked eyes we wouldn't be able to look away from each other."

"No one I've dated over these thirteen years has come close to what I've always felt for you." He brought her hand to his lips, "No one has made me think about a future with them the way you did."

"Lucas" She breathed, "Let's keep talking let's keep walking."

 **1:37am**

"So I walk into my apartment, and this girl took down all my pictures; gone was the graduation picture of all of us from high school, gone was the picture from after I rode Tombstone, she had redecorated while I was in class. I look at her and go, 'Hey Claudia, what are you doing here and how did you get in?' because I hadn't given her a key."

"She sounds crazy, why did you date her?"

"Honest answer?" Lucas asked as they entered the coffee shop.

"Honest answer." She smiled, bracing herself for the answer.

"She was the exact opposite of you I thought if I dated her, could fall for her, I would get over you."

"How did that work out?"

"Awful, she was crazy, and I didn't get over you."

 **2:43am**

"It was so embarrassing" Riley covered her face with her hands for a moment, "Here we were in this first class car, riding the train up to Silverton, with his parents, he'd down on one knee proposing. We had been dating a couple of months. I hadn't even slept with him at this point I knew I wasn't in love with him, so I was honest, I said no."

Lucas boiled with jealousy at the thought of another man proposing to Riley, the only thing that kept him calm was that she'd said no, "Wait what did you do for the rest of the train ride?"

Riley sighed, "Thankfully the car attendant that day was a friend I got to hide in the galley with her on the ride back."

 **3:07am**

"So Zay gets mouthy at the Knicks game, you would've been proud, actually scratch that, if you had been there the two of you would've both been thrown out. He starts waving his arm about and I swear he channeled you, it was little terrifying, 'If you're at the Garden you've got to support the Knicks' I was like whoa."

 **4:44am**

Riley nudged Lucas as they walked down the street, "Do you remember our first date?"

"The subway, you in that purple dress, you took my seventh grade breath away Riley." He smiled to her as they paused at the street corner, neither really sure where they were walking.

She reached out to him, "You remember what color dress I wore?"

"I remember everything about that wonderful, very short date." He smirked.

 **5:35am**

"So, Dr. Friar, why are you still single?" Riley asked knowing the evening was about to come to an end, they were just a couple of blocks from her parents building.

Lucas sighed before sitting down on the steps of a building, "Well Riley, I've tried to find someone, but I think I've made it clear tonight that none of those other woman were you. I compare every single woman I go out with, to you."

She sat next to him, just now realizing they were on the steps of the building she was moving into in less than a week, "Oh, you kind of have." She felt his hand wrap around hers and she looked over to him.

"So Riley, why are you still single?"

"Because none of the guys I've dated come close to you." She confessed, "I can't feel their eyes on me the way I felt yours tonight before I even saw you, I haven't been able to talk to anyone the way I've spoken to you."

Neither said anything for a moment before Riley sighed, "You know it's funny we ended up here, sitting on these steps of this building."

Lucas smiled, "Why is that?"

She leaned in close, "This is the building I'm moving into on Saturday."

Lucas chuckled, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, why, what's so funny?"

He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet, "Why this building?"

"Don't laugh okay, please." She took him to the side of the steps, "See the purple cat on that door, I saw it and was like this is the building for me."

Lucas stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her relax against him, "Riley, did you happen to notice the name on the door or window?"

"No, I didn't." She looked up seeing a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Look at the name." He encouraged, his lips near her ear.

She rolled her eyes before she focused in the early morning light, "Pediatrician … Dr. Lucas Friar, M.D."

"Yeah, I guess we'll be neighbors." He felt her turn around, "In fact, I'm betting next door neighbors."

"You think?"

"I think we could both use breakfast. I'll make you some."

Riley couldn't help but smile, "Oh you cook now?"

"I've picked up a few things over the years" his fingers played with the ends of her hair, "Maybe as we get to know each other again I'll pick some up from you and you'll pick some up from me, what do you say?"

"I love it" Escaped her lips before they melted down on his, finally tasting him again after thirteen long years, her arms snaking around him, urging him closer.

 **7:21am**

Lucas smiled as he placed the plate of pancakes down in front of her.

"What?" She looked up at him, her fingers running through her damp hair.

He sat next to her, "I'm just thinking how good you look in my old t-shirt, fresh out of the shower I could get used to having you here like this."

"Well I will be right next door, maybe I'll just steal this shirt, and pop in every morning for breakfast if you cook like this every morning."

He leaned close to her, "I usually have a bagel and cream cheese before I rush down to the office."

She draped her arms around his neck, "That's a shame Dr. Friar, a real shame I guess I'll just have to have breakfast at my place."

"I can at least promise you a great breakfast every Saturday morning."

"Well that's a good start." She felt him pull her into his lap, her legs on either side as his hands ran under the shirt.

 **9:02am**

 **TEXT FROM PEACHES**  
So what happened after you and Huckleberry left the gallery?

Riley, where are you?

Why does your bed look like you didn't sleep in it, yes I crawled in through the bay window.

RILEY! WHERE! ARE! YOU!

Lucas looked over Riley's shoulder as she read the text messages, "What are you going to tell her?"

Riley looked back to him, "I think I'm just going to tell her we went for a walk."

"Good answer" Lucas started kissing her neck, "Can I convince you to join me back in the bedroom?"

"Oh, maybe, just maybe" Riley gasped as his lips met her earlobe as she tried to type a text reply. She sent it before tossing the phone back on the couch as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Lucas Friar, what do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm going to take you into the bedroom and make love to you again."

She giggled, "Sounds perfect."


	8. Pregnant

_anonymous asked: Can you do something where Riley and Lucas are married? Riley finds out she is pregnant and tells Lucas in one of those cheesy but cute ways? I feel like she would so do that!_

* * *

Riley was humming around the living room when Lucas came in she was staring at paint chips in the early evening light.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out to see her spin around and smile.

Riley studied him for a moment, "Hey come tell me which of these colors you like better I'm thinking it's time to paint the spare room."

Lucas came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair, "Really, I thought we were going to wait to paint that room."

"I think I like this color, it's calming, looks good in the afternoon light." Riley held a paint chip up of a pale purple color, "White furniture or black would look good against it."

"I guess." He started to kiss her neck and she pulled away.

"Oh I don't think we can go to Texas for Thanksgiving or Christmas this year." She told him as she moved towards the couch.

Lucas stared at his wife, "Wait, why, we always go for at least one of them."

"We aren't going to want to travel then." Riley put the paint chips down and picked up a book smiling to herself "Oh this package is for you."

Lucas took the small package that had been sitting on top of the mail, trying to remember if he ordered anything this small.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Stop trying to remember and just open it Friar."

Lucas sat on the couch opening the package when a pacifier fell out with a tag attached to it. Riley stood back watching her husband as he picked up the contents of the package.

Lucas studied the item, at first confused as to why he received this before he realized that Riley's handwriting was on the tag.

 _The best husbands get promoted to Dad._

"What do you have there?" She put her hands on her lap when she sat next to him.

Lucas turned to her, his mouth dropped open, his eyes sparkling, "Ri are you, are we, is this?"

She leaned closed to her husband, smiling, "Can you try to speak in complete sentences?"

He grinned as he turned to his wife, "Riley Friar are you pregnant? Are we going to have a baby? Is this real?"

"Why else would I want to paint the spare room, we always said we would as soon as I was pregnant."

"And we can't go to Texas because," He thought, "Wait are you due around then?"

She nodded, "Yeah, there is a chance that baby and mommy have the same birthday."

Lucas pulled her onto his lap kissing her, "I love you Riley this is amazing."

"And for now it's a secret between us." She kissed his forehead.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you've made me the happiest woman in the world."


	9. 13 Songs

_**Anonymous said:  
**_ _ **Ok, I have a pretty weird request for a Rucas fanfic, but I figure I might as well submit it anyway because you are one of my favorite fanfic authors. I would love one based on the song, "She's in Love with the Boy" by Trisha Yearwood.**_

 _ **Anonymous said:  
**_ _ **Can you pretty please write a Rucas song fic using Shakira's song "Ready for the good times"?**_

 _ **Anonymous said:  
**_ _ **There is this song called "Head Over Boots" by Jon Pardi and i believe that i'd be perfect for Lucas singing it to Riley…could you write that for me? (or something like that)! (Love ur writing, sorry this is all rushed)**_

 _ **Anonymous said:  
**_ _ **Could you please do a fic or one shot set to Pretending from Glee? I think it fits Rucas so perfectly!**_

 _ **So I took these 4 requests and added 9 other songs to create this story. I'll list all 13 songs at the end.**_

 **13 Songs**

Riley sat on the floor by the bay window, several pieces of paper were scattered in front of them as she looked at them perplexed. It was late, she should be in bed, but the papers were calling for her attention.

Each one had found its way into her locker the last couple of weeks, in a purple envelope. The envelopes all had her name done with stickers; a heart sticker always sealed them shut. Inside she would find a set of song lyrics.

The lyrics always typed in a cute but readable font.

Who was leaving these for her?

She had thirteen so far.

She picked one up, noticing that in the right corner was a tiny number one, she looked at the others and saw other number as well, one through thirteen.

As she put them in order she heard her cellphone chime with a new text from Lucas.

 _Hey, are you still up?_  
Yeah, just going over something, why are you up?  
 _Too wired to sleep._  
Why are you wired?  
 _Just am, trying to listen to some music to calm down_.  
Yeah, what are you listening to?  
 _Right now some Trisha Yearwood_.  
You can take the boy out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the boy huh?  
 _Something like that_ 😉

Riley put her phone back down and then realized one of the song's she'd been given Lyric's to was a Trisha Yearwood song. She flipped through the pile, finding it as number one.

 _Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve_

 _When they come sneakin' up the walk_

 _He says young lady get on up to your room_

 _While me and Junior have a talk_

 _Mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper_

 _It wasn't very long ago_

 _When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy_

 _Who didn't have a row to hoe_

 _My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick_

 _When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick_

 _But he was wrong and honey you are too_

 _Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you_

Riley looked at the next piece of paper, she quickly scanned the lyrics of the next song before sending a text to Lucas with them.

I don't wanna clear the cobwebs from my head

Time will bring them back I bet

So if you hear me say that I believe in love

Don't make me feel ashamed

 _How did you know I was listening to this song right now?_

Just a guess, want to see if I can guess the next one.

 _I'm up for the challenge City Girl_.

Quickly she went to the third song, typing the lyrics of her favorite part before sending them to her, nervously waiting.

How long do I fantasize

Make believe that it's still alive

Imagine that I am good enough

And we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong,

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

 _Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

 _Will we ever have our happy ending?_

 _Or will we forever only be pretending?_

 _Will we always, always, always be_

I never knew you were a Gleek.

 _You know I can't reveal all my secrets to you at once, I'm pretty sure you still have some from me as well._

Point taken.

 _What's up next on my playlist tonight?_

Head over boots, Jon Pardi.

 _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight_

 _I wanna love you and hold you tight_

 _Spin you around on some old dance floor_

Yup that one hmm, Lucas you have a very interesting playlist going tonight.

 _Why thank you Ri_.

If I guess the next say 9 songs, will you make me a copy of this playlist?

 _If you guess the next 9 songs I'll have it for you tomorrow morning City Girl_.

Gold by Matt Hartke  
 _And all that you are I see in your eyes_

 _And honestly love I give you my life_

 _A beautiful light_

 _Okay City Girl, you're good. How are you guessing these?_

That's a secret for me to know and you to find out.

 _Okay, what's next on my playlist?_

Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? Bright by Echosmith.

 _Okay seriously Riley how are you guessing all of these?_

If I get all of them right I'll tell you in the morning, at my locker before homeroom.

 _Okay, deal. What's next?_

Over and over I thought

When I hear you call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

This I Promise You 'N SYNC, again didn't suspect you were into boybands. Lucas Friar, do you have a secret you need to tell me?

 _Maybe, but it has nothing to do with my love of late 90s, early 2000s boybands._

Riley put the phone down for a moment as she looked through the rest of the songs, so far the first seven were exactly the ones that Lucas was listening to, or at least he was telling her he was listening to them.

Okay Friar, this is the next one.

I never meant to break your heart

I won't let this plane go down

I never meant to make you cry

I'll do what it takes to make this fly

You gotta hold on

Hold on to what you're feeling

That feeling is the best thing

The best thing alright

I'm gonna place my bet on us

I know this love is heading in the same direction

That's up

 _Okay, you've got me again. Well Ri you've got five more songs to go. Do you think you can figure them all out._

I think I can, like the next one is Right Here Waiting for you by Richard Marx.

 _I took for granted, all the times_

 _That I thought would last somehow_

 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

 _But I can't get near you now_

 _Did you have Farkle hack into my iTunes account to figure this out, because that's what I'm using right now instead of Spotify_.

I didn't have Farkle hack into anything, I think you know exactly how I'm making these guesses.

 _Nope no clue at all, we're just that connected to each other._

Lucas…

 _Riley…_

There's something in the air tonight

Something electric

The point where love ignites

The center of the heart

You never see it comin', no

There isn't a warning, no reason, not a sign

But you can feel it everywhere

There's something in the air

Lila McCann, so much random country on your playlist.

 _I am a country boy._

 _So what's next on my list?_

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Savage Garden…Lucas, why this songs?

 _Why not these songs?_

Kelly Clarkson, I hate myself for losing you.

 _I hate myself for losing you_

 _I'm seeing it all so clear_

 _I hate myself for losing you_

One more song.

 _Will you guess it?_

Where are you right now?

 _Riley, where do you think I am?_

Riley closed her eyes for a moment, trying to decide if she had the strength to wish what she was wishing, hope what she was hoping.

On the street, outside my apartment, looking at the fire escape, wondering if I want you to climb up it.

You and Me, Lifehouse

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Riley could hear the ping from a cellphone outside her window. She looked up, the window covered in the drizzle of rain, when had that started? A heart was drawn and she could see Lucas on the other side.

Her hands were shaking as she pushed the window up and then backed away so he could come in.

"I thought you were never going to figure it out." Once he was inside he ran a hand over his hair and studied her. "You look beautiful."

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"Ending this mess" He moved towards her, "All those lyrics, all those songs, I think of you when I hear them. I call the playlist Riley."

She felt her breath hitch as his hands took hold of her face, her eyes searching his. "Lucas what about Maya?"

"She's not you Riley she doesn't cross my mind when I hear a love song. She doesn't haunt my dreams. She doesn't make my heartbeat race. She doesn't calm me down. You do all of those things and so much more."

"But everyone thinks you two make the better couple." She felt him move even closer, was that possible?

"It doesn't matter what they think, what I think and what you think matters, and I think you and I would be an amazing couple."

This was really happening wasn't it? She wasn't imagining it was she? Had she gone to bed and dreamed this all "Lucas what are you saying?"

"This" His lips met with hers, soft, slow at first and a little more urgent when he felt her arms snake around his neck pulling him closer.

Riley stared into his eyes when they pulled away from each other, "So you sent me those lyrics huh?"

"Of course it was me, who did you think it was?"

"Charlie" She smirked seeing the jealous fire in his eyes, "I'm kidding, I suspected, I hoped it was you, I needed it to be you."

"It was me." He smiled as they stared at each other.

"So, what happens next?"

Lucas closed his eyes for half a moment, "We go at our own pace, we don't let Maya, Farkle, Zay, or anyone tell us what speed we go at. We figure this out together we take the steps we're ready for, when we're ready for it. I don't want to pressure you into anything, so if you're not ready for us to be boyfriend and girlfriend we don't have to be."

"Lucas Friar, if you think I'm letting us go on unofficial you have lost your mind and I will call my father in here and tell him to steal your boot even though it's raining out."

"You would really do that" Lucas smirked, "So Riley, will you be my girlfriend?"

It was loud and pure as she yelled Yay and threw her arms around Lucas. Not even thirty seconds had passed when Cory and Topanga threw open her bedroom door. Cory glared at Lucas, "You're in my daughter's room!"

"It's raining out, please let me keep my boot!" Lucas rushed to the window, "Riley I'll text you."

Cory just missed grabbing the shoe off the boy when he looked at his daughter, "Was that the right reaction for me to have?"

Riley smiled, "Yeah Dad, it was. I'm going to get ready for bed, night."

Topanga watched as her daughter left the room, "So, it's real this time huh?"

Cory picked up a piece of paper from the floor, "It sure is, they're exchanging lyrics to love songs."

Topanga looked around "We can handle this, we can handle anything."

"I sure hope so Topanga, I sure hope so."

* * *

She's In Love With The Boy—Trisha Yearwood

Ready For The Good Times—Shakira

Head over Boots—Jon Pardi

Pretending—Glee

Gold—Matt Hartke

Bright—Echosmith

This I Promise You—'N SYNC

Up—Olly Murs feat. Demi Lovato

Right Here Waiting—Richard Marx

Something in the Air—Lila McCann

I Knew I Loved You—Savage Garden

I Hate Myself for Losing You—Kelly Clarkson

You and Me—Lifehouse


	10. Forehead Kisses

**Forehead Kisses**

She could remember the first time his lips landed on her forehead in a kiss. They had only been officially dating for a few days. He was leaving for the night when he came back and pulled her into a hug, afraid her father would come in and steal his shoe he opted for a goodbye kiss on her forehead.

Even though it hadn't been on her lips it had still been wonderful, comforting, promising all at once.

She could remember the time he kissed her forehead and held her close when Auggie was in the ER and no one was telling her what was wrong. In the end he just broke his wrist trying to keep up with Ava on the soccer field.

She remembered the time her lips fell on his forehead as she held him, the sobs shaking his body when Pappy Joe died.

If she closed her eyes and tried really hard she could forget the last time his lips were on her forehead, when he left her. The last time he crawled out the bay window, the last time they'd spoken.

It was easier to forget when she was in her dorm room, but when she was back in her parents apartment it would come rushing over her.

Right at this moment she stood outside her room, her hand nervously hovering over the door knob, why was her door even closed probably to keep Auggie and Ava out.

The room was dark, but had a glow of candle light. Confusion swept through her as she pushed the door open, terrified about what was happening in her room.

"Hi" His voice had that southern drawl back after his time in Texas.

Riley spun towards the bay window; he was sitting in the middle, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a hopeful smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hey" He rose from the seat and took a few steps forward, "I'm sorry Riley, I know we haven't spoken since before I left for school in Texas, I'm sorry I didn't call, I tried but something—fear, always stopped me. I'm sorry I didn't write, I tried but it never seemed like enough. All I knew was that if I was going to apologize, to tell you how much I still love you, how much I'll always love you, I would have to do it here, in person.

"And I do Riley, I love you. I have loved you probably since the moment I was born, I just hadn't met you yet. I don't want to have a life without you in it."

Riley put her bag down and closed the space between them. She took the flowers from his hand and placed them on the dresser. Her hands cupped his face and he leaned down towards her. Her lips pressed a kiss on his forehead, "We can make this work, I know we can Lucas, I know we can."


	11. Happy

_**ANONYMOUS**_

 _ **I was wondering if at some point you could write a Rucas one shot just full of Rucas love at any point in their lives when they are happy and in love? Because it would do my shipper heart really good!**_

"I was just kind of hoping that you'd y'know…fall in love with me." Lucas smirked as he looked at his girlfriend as they sat on her fire escape, the summer night air around them.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Still hoping for that huh? What if I told you it already happened?"

Lucas tried to hold back a smile, "Really, are you telling me you're in love with me?"

"I was just asking a what if." She tried to hold back, "Why?"

"Because I am head over heels, over the moon, any other cliché statement you can come up with in love with you Riley." Lucas confessed, watching her blush.

Riley looked down at her finger nails and then back up at Lucas, "I didn't think you'd say it first."

"Really, because I've almost said it a thousand times" he confessed as he tilted her head to face him, "I'm in love with you, I love you Riley."

She covered his hand with hers as her smile grew, "I'm in love with you to Lucas, I have been for a while, I just didn't know if you wanted to hear it."

"Say it again, please."

"I'm in love with you." She smiled, "I love you Lucas."

His lips caught hers in a quick peck, "I don't know if I could be happier than I am right in this moment."

"Then let's hold onto this moment for a little while, just you and me."

"Sounds perfect."


	12. Insecurities

**Anon Requested: Riley talking to Lucas about her insecurities.**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ghosts hate McDonalds." Lucas smirked from the other side of the window while watching Riley digging through a container of French fries, dipping them in sweet and sour sauce pausing when she looked up, her eyes landing on his.

Her breath caught and she dropped a fry, "Lucas, what are, what are you doing here?"

He pulled himself through the window, realizing that as he got taller, stronger, it was getting a bit more difficult, "Riley, I think we need to talk, just us no Farkle, Zay, Smackle and for sure no Maya around."

She squared her shoulders as she stared at him, "How do you know that Maya isn't here right now?"

"No one is giving you crap about dipping your fries in this sauce." He picked up the small container, stole a fry and dipped it before popping it in his mouth with a smile.

Riley playfully glared at him, "So, um what did you want to talk about?"

"It's actually pretty serious." Lucas took another fry, watching her eyes follow him.

"Oh, okay." She braced herself, "I get it Lucas, you want to talk to me because you've made a decision and it's not me. It was never going to be me it was always going to be Maya, because why wouldn't it be? Everyone adores Maya, she's creative and talented, heck even my own parents prefer Maya over me so it just makes sense that you would as well."

Lucas was dumbfounded as he listened to her, how could this beautiful intelligent ray of sunshine feel this way, "Riley, that's not what I came to tell you."

"Oh" She looked away, feeling her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

He moved closer to her, "I mean I did come here to tell you I decided," he tilted her chin so she faced him, "I pick you, it was always you, the only decision I've been trying to make is how to tell you so you don't hate me for coming between you and Maya."

"You pick me?" her mouth hung open with confusion.

Lucas nodded, "But right now I think we have to talk about why you think I wouldn't pick you. Do you really think people like Maya better?"

Riley just nodded, "She gets all the attention," she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "You know my Mom hasn't talked to me about any of this. I tried to open up to her, but it's always about Maya. Everything in my life is about Maya."

Lucas pulled her into his arms, letting her cry against his chest, "You really don't see it do you Riley? You are the most amazing girl in the world. You always put others before yourself, especially Maya."

"So this is all my fault, wonderful."

"No, that's not what I'm saying." He kissed the top of her head, feeling her body shiver in his arms, "I'm telling you that you are amazing, you are one of a kind Riley, no one else is like you and that is a good thing. I would be lost if you hadn't fallen in my lap on that subway. I know this whole stupid triangle has been hard on you, it's been hard on me to, and if I ever did anything to make you think I would pick Maya over you I'm sorry."

"If it was never Maya then why did you have to make a decision?" She pulled back to look up at him.

He pushed the hair away from her face, "Because you wanted her to be happy and it seemed to be you think being with me would make her happy. But the thing is, being with Maya wouldn't make me happy or you happy. You've been miserable, I've been miserable, and I realize now all I've done is add to your insecurities, haven't I?"

She went to wipe her tears only to find him doing it instead, "Maybe, unintentionally, like everyone else."

"I am so sorry Riley, so, so sorry. What can I do to make this up to you?"

"Can you just keep holding me for a little bit?"

Lucas nodded, pulling her in closer to him, holding her as long as she wanted him to or until her father came into chase him out.


	13. Each Others Clothes

**Wearing the Others Clothes**

"Where did you get that hoodie?" Zay couldn't help but wonder where she got it as she pulled it on after their Saturday afternoon dance class.

Riley looked down at the Yankees hoodie, "Oh um, well it was in my room this morning."

Zay smiled wide with a nod, "Lucas left it last night didn't he?"

Riley let the sleeves hand long as she bunched her fingers together and blushed, "Maybe, why?"

"No reason at all." Zay pulled up his cell phone from his bag and snapped a quick picture when she wasn't looking and sent it to Lucas.

As they were leaving the dance studio Riley's phone pinged and she looked down, "Zay what did you do?"

"Me? Come on Cotton Candy Face, what do you think I did?"

"You sent him a picture of me in this hoodie." Riley crossed her arms over her chest.

Zay laughed, "Yeah I did, what did he say?"

Riley blushed, "I can't tell you that Zay, it would make a really good Riley and Lucas story if I did."


	14. Reading Together

**Reading a book together**

Riley was curled up in the bay window, it was pretty late at night but she couldn't sleep, so she was reading, getting lost in the over the top drama of her favorite book series. She was startled when she heard the tap on her window and saw Lucas outside.

"Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"It's like ten; the night is just getting started." He smirked.

"The night starts at ten?"

"You are adorable, I couldn't sleep I was restless in my room and snuck out, kind of just ended up here." Lucas crawled in, picking up the book she'd been reading, "What's this?"

Riley tried to grab it from him, "Oh its nothing, it's silly, please give it back."

Lucas' interest was piqued as he started flipping through the pages and then looked at Riley, "So I have finally found your reading weakness."

"I'm sorry, what?" She grabbed the book from him.

"I have my comic books you have soapy teen novels from the eighties." He took the book from her again, "It's kind of adorable."

Riley blushed, "I'm glad you think so."

Lucas opened the book to a random page and began to read out loud. "Jessica stared at herself in the full-length mirror and saw a picture of utter heartbreak and despair. But what was actually reflected in the glass was about the most adorable, most dazzling sixteen-year-old girl imaginable."

Riley tried to snatch the book back from him but found that she was almost falling off the seat until he caught her, feeling him pull her closer to him.

"Jessica couldn't be the most dazzling sixteen-year-old girl imaginable, you are." He told her before his lips fell on hers softly.

Request from this post.


	15. Sharing Dessert

**Sharing Dessert**

"Riley, do we have anymore cherries?" Lucas called out from the kitchen.

"No, I ate them earlier." She came into the room with the empty jar, "The baby really wanted them."

Lucas shook the can of whipped cream, "The baby always wants what I want."

Riley smiled to her husband, "Oh I don't think that's exactly true."

"What baby doesn't want whipped cream?"

"Nope, baby is not here for dairy." Riley let out a squeal when the whipped cream was shot in her face, "Lucas!"

"What" He moved towards his wife shaking the whipped cream can in his hand, a smirk on his face, before he put the can down on the counter and pulled her close to him kissing her, "Mmm, much better than a sundae."


	16. Sharing a Bed

**Sharing a Bed**

"Riley it will be okay, I can sleep on the floor." Lucas assured her as they watched the snow falling outside, "Or I can go sleep on the couch."

Riley bit her lip as she felt his arms wrap around her, "The couch isn't comfortable, and neither is the floor."

"So you're saying I should sleep on the window seat?" He teased.

"No" She smiled, "Mom, Dad, and Auggie are stuck in Philly until at least tomorrow, so how about we just share the bed. There should be room for both of us if I get rid of half the pillows."

"Riley…"

"Just sleeping, just a little cuddling maybe" She slowly turned to him, "Besides, the couch and the floor would be cold, this way we'll both be warm."

Lucas looked into her brown eyes, "Okay, I would hate for either of us to be cold. Besides you're dad won't be here to chase me out into the snow without shoes on."

Riley gave him a quick kiss, "Great, now it's time to get ready for bed."

"Hey Riley," Lucas called to her before she got more than a couple of steps away.

"Yeah Lucas" She held herself against the door.

"One day, I hope not too many years from now, we'll share a bed every night."

Riley launched herself at him, feeling his arms hold her close, "That is the sweetest, most wonderful thing I think I've ever heard."

"I thought you might like to know that little tidbit. That is as long as your Dad doesn't find out about this and kill me."

"We'll have tonight, and we'll have a life time years from now."

"Wait, did I just propose?"

Riley shook her head, "No, you just made your intentions clear."

"You and Me Riley, always."


	17. Sleeping on Shoulder

**Sleeping on Shoulder**

Lucas found a seat towards the back of the bus, away from most of his friends, away from Mr. Matthews. Normally on a field trip he would love to spend the time talking with Zay and Farkle, Maya and Riley, but not today. He just wanted to be left alone.

"This seat taken?" Riley smiled down at him in that way he knew it was just for him.

"Go for it, but don't you normally sit with Maya?"

Riley sat next to him, the seat smaller than she realized as she noticed just how close they were, "I can only listen to her go on and on about how dreamy my Uncle is for so long before I go insane."

He smiled, "Understandable."

They were silent as the bus drove down the high way, Lucas turned to ask her something only to find her asleep, her head on his shoulder.

The bus jolted, and he put his arm around to keep her from falling out of the seat, in the end holding her close as she continued to sleep.

He smile crossed his lips when he heard her sigh and he noticed the smile on her own lips.

He was just thankful that Mr. Matthews was busy explaining something to Yogi and Darby, or he was sure he'd get thrown off the bus.


	18. Patching a Wound 1

**Patching up a wound**

"Riley sit still." Lucas' voice was strong with the command as he tried to look at the cut on her leg. "Do I even want to know how this happened?"

"Lucas, I don't even know how I did it. I'm that klutzy." She reminded her friend as they sat on the bleachers at the park.

"You should be more careful hon." He told her as he unpacked the first aid kit he kept in his book bag.

"Hon?" She flinched as she felt the burn of the alcohol as he cleaned up the scratch.

"Riley, stay still."

She bit down on her lip as she watched him carefully clean up her scratch, the way he applied the cream to keep it from getting infected and then bandaged her up.

"Good as new."

"Thanks Lucas." She felt her stomach knot as he cleaned up, "Why do you keep a first aid kit with you?"

Lucas looked right into her eyes, "In case a princess needs a rescue."


	19. Patching a Wound 2

**Patching a Wound**

"So how did this happen?" Riley tried to keep herself calm and focused as she removed the tea towel from Farkle's hand.

He might be a man of science but he'd found his weakness, blood—his. "I was making lunch for Auggie and Doy, the knife slipped and here we are."

"I thought Zay was watching them today."

"His mom needed help so he asked me to babysit for him." Farkle flinched when he felt the burn of alcohol on his skin.

"It's not too deep, just looks worse than it is." Riley smiled, before bandaging him up.

"I must be the worst babysitter."

"You're not," Riley started to clean up the first aid kit, "One time Ava and Auggie spilled all kinds of melted cheese on Lucas's hair. I had to wash it out before he could leave."

"Why are we babysitting Auggie instead of you?"

Riley looked up with a smile, "He asked for you boys to babysit him, he thinks you guys are all cool. He looks up to each of you."


	20. Backscratches

**Backscratches**

Lucas watches as she sleeps, her arms clutching the popcorn bowl, her head on his shoulder as he holds her close to him breathing in the scent of her mango shampoo. She shifts in his arms as his fingers trace along her back, gently scratching, drawing random patterns as she breathes.

He moves to take the popcorn from her when her eyes fly open, "Hi"

"Hi"

"Hey" His fingers still scratching her back gently.

"That feels nice, really nice." She confesses curling up with her head in his lap.

"You ready to go to bed?"

"Not yet, this feels too good." Riley confessed.

Lucas smiled, "I can think of a few other things that will feel good."

Riley looked up to him, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really" he smirked.

Riley sat up, "You thinking of doing that one thing?"

Lucas got off the couch stretching before looking down at his fiancé, "I guess you'll just have come to the bedroom and find out."

Riley watched him take a couple of steps away before she jumped on his back, "Well I'm far too curious to not go to the bedroom and find out."


	21. Denial

_**anonymous said: can you make a fic where at first Maya doesn't understand and is in denial of Rucas until she gradually realizes they are meant to be after seeing their interactions**_

 _ **Author Note: TBH this one was a little difficult to do since part of me feels like Maya is in denial on the show and doesn't want to see what's in front of her.**_

* * *

Dear Riley,

For months now I've been keeping quiet, I'm not sure I'll even give you this letter, but I have to write it out. I have to make you understand.

You and Lucas are so much alike, you're both so good, so sweet, you would never be a good couple. Relationships need more, they need a spark, they need a fire. They need a moment under the stars where he takes your face in his hands and looks deep into your eyes.

Sure Lucas didn't kiss me, and I didn't kiss him. But it's going to happen Riley, once you let him go. This hold you seem to have on him, you need to let him go.

You're wrapping him in guilt; let him go so he can move on to me.

Don't you get that he's always looking to me? He doesn't need to be something he's not to be with me. He can be Lucas Friar he doesn't have to be Lucas the Good.

Can't you see that he and I are just meant to be?

Do I need to spell it out for you Riley? Have you and Lucas ever had a moment so pure and true like he and I had?

Why are you holding on? What do you think exists between the two of you? He's not making a choice to spare your feelings. I can see it, every single time it comes up. He doesn't want to hurt you when he picks me.

I'm sorry it had to be this way.

I can't help that I have feelings for Lucas, and he obviously has them for me.

Let him go Riley.

Release whatever hold you have on him, be his sister, that's who you are to him.

Why can't you give him up?

Don't you see the way he looks at me? I mean yeah he looks at you, maybe a little longer, a little slower than he does me. And sure he smells your hair, I have no idea when or where, but whatever. And yes he might always start and stop with looks to you.

It's not me.

It was never me.

You're not the one that needs to let go.

I'm the one that needs to let go.

I'm the one holding on to manufactured moments, aren't I?

You'll never read this letter. I should go and burn it.

Maya


	22. Hair Washing

**Hair Washing**

"Explain to me how this happened." Riley looked at Lucas, somehow he was covered in Jelly and melted cheese after he'd been watching Auggie and Ava.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lucas pouted, "I've never had a problem with Auggie when I've watched him before."

"It's Ava, she's the troublemaker." Riley shook her head, "I can't let you go on the subway like that, come with me to the bathroom."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas followed like a sad puppy dog.

Riley set a chair up near the bathtub, thankful for the shower head being moveable. "Take off your shirt Friar, you don't want it to get wet." She tossed him a towel.

Lucas finally smiled, "You sure this isn't just a plot to get me shirtless."

"No, it probably was, but not my plot." Riley giggled, "Ava thinks you're HOT."

"I've noticed." Lucas pulled off his blue t-shirt, suddenly realizing this was the first time he was shirtless in front of Riley.

She was blushing as she tried to look away as she checked the temperature of the water. "Sit down, lay your head back, let's get this stuff out of your hair."

Lucas did as he was told, holding the towel up over his chest as Riley sprayed the cheese and jelly out of his hair. He heard the water turn of for a moment and then got a whiff of something he could only describe as the ocean just before he felt Riley's fingers massaging his head. "Riles, what are you doing?"

"Washing your hair, my brother and his wife did this to you. It's the least I can do." She flashed him a smile, "I might have used a little too much shampoo, I forgot your hair is much shorter than mine."

Lucas laughed, "Well hopefully its gets anything left on my hair off."

"Hopefully." She turned the water on again, rinsing the suds from his head and then pulled out the conditioner, quickly massaging his head again, before giving him a final rinse. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks Riley."

"You're welcome." She went on instinct and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "You should dry off, put your shirt on. My parents are going to be home soon."

"Good thinking." He watched her leave the room, he would have to remember later to thank Ava for pouring the jelly and cheese in his hair if it got him alone time like that with Riley.


End file.
